Lyrical Nanoha Short Stories
by Elle Lav
Summary: A series of short stories focusing on different characters. Set during the 1st and 2nd A's time periods.
1. Just Another Day at TSAB Headquarters

A long cloud of smoke drifted from the TSAB training room as a team of mechanics scrambled to get inside.

"This is the fourth time this week." Leti's index and forefingers rested on her temple. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

In front of her, a sheepish looking Nanoha, Hayate and Fate bowed their heads. "We're sorry, Admiral Leti," they said in unison.

"Yeah, they're sorry, Leti. They're just really strong girls, and get a little overexcited, you know?"

Lindy had seemingly appeared from nowhere to join the line, her head bowed along with the girls.

"Can't you just learn a little restraint? Other people want to use this room, and I'm the one held responsible when you blow it up!" Leti addressed the girls.

"And you!" Leti pointed at Lindy, "are not helping!" Lindy simply gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Ugh. All four of you are grounded!" Leti declared as she marched off.

"Can she do that?" Nanoha turned to her companions. Hayate, Fate and Lindy nodded their heads vigorously.


	2. Preparations

"Our sources say that the Lost Logia we're looking for is in the mountain ranges of Ardin." Amy to Chrono and Lindy while examining the screen before her.

"Very well. Chrono, you'll need to take an away team and search for the artifact. It isn't dangerous now, but we need to retrieve it in case someone in the area accidentally triggers its power."

"Yes, Captain. Right away." Chrono gave quick and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Chrono?" The Admiral called out, traces of concern in her voice.

Chrono turned on his heels and stood at attention.  
"It's very cold this time of the year in Ardin. Please wear a coat."

"Moth – Captain!" The young officer yelped, flailing his arms as his entire face turned scarlet.

"You should wear the scarf I knitted for you last Christmas as well," Amy interjected with a casual smile while she busied herself at her station.

"Yes! That's a good idea!" Lindy agreed.

"I-I'll be fine." Chrono cleared his throat. "I'll start making preparations now, Captain." The young man straightened his posture and folded his arms.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Chrono, Ardin is really beautiful, so could you-

"I am not taking photos, Amy." Chrono said, turning his head away indignantly, looking as if he was fighting the urge to pout. He heard both his girlfriend and mother sigh in near unison.

"Fine … I'll take a few." Chrono spoke as if he were trying to eat a particularly unsavoury fruit.

"Thank you, Chrono!" Both his girlfriend and mother said.

Chrono left the room, shaking his in fond exasperation as he did.  
"He's cheerier these days, isn't he?" Amy turned to her commanding officer.

Lindy nodded with a cheerful grin.


	3. Home

Shortly after the Book of Darkness case ends, Fate discusses her experiences during the incident with Lindy.

"Admiral Lindy? You know how we said we'd talk about the past, and the future?"

Lindy looked up from her book in surprise.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you." Fate was shifting from one foot to the other, her gaze directed at the carpet.

"Okay," Lindy gave a small nod, setting her book on the table, and patting the space beside her on the couch. Fate promptly sat on the other end of the couch, and then scooted up to her legal guardian. The girl took a deep breath, and shifted her gaze from her folded hands, to Lindy, who was smiling kindly. Lindy had leaned down slightly to be at eye-level with her.

"It's about when I was in the Book of Darkness. Everything went dark at first. Then I woke in the Garden of Time. Alicia, Lynith … and Mother, were all there. Everyone was so happy. It was … everything I had wanted."

Lindy took Fate's hand in her own and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. Fate smiled back in gratitude, her cheeks reddening slightly. She instinctually looked down again.

"But I needed to come back here for Nanoha, and everyone else. My big sister, Alicia came to me and helped me to leave the Book. I'm glad I saw Alicia, Lynith and Mother, but this is where I should be now."

Fate squeezed Lindy's hand to give herself courage, and looked directly at her guardian. "From now on, I want to be with you and Chrono … with my new family." Fate blurted out with a tremor in her voice and a slight trembling in her hands.

She felt Lindy's arms swiftly wrap around her in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad. We want you to stay, Fate," Lindy said warmly. It was the sort of hug that, until that moment, Fate had only known from memories that weren't her own.

Fate glided her arms around Lindy's neck. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you ... Mum."


	4. Falling

Fate could feel the ocean surrounding her. She knew the sensation of falling helplessly all too well.

She felt small, yet strong arms wrap around her tightly. But Fate did not open her eyes.

She felt those strong, warm arms gently lower her to the ground. Fate still did not open her eyes.

"Fate-chan," she heard a voice softly call to her. Fate-chan, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Fate opened her eyes, and saw deep blue eyes, filled with sincere gentleness and concern.

She looked away.


End file.
